


Tetra at the Tower

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: For the LU Discord [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Ganondorf, Hopeful Ending, POV Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Parental Instinct, Paternal Instinct, Trauma, ganondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: “I gotta focus. I’m shifting into Sad Dad Mode.” -meA rewriting of an iconic moment from Wind Waker.Written for the prompt “Hero of Their Own Story” for Villains Week 3 on the Linked Universe Discord server.
Series: For the LU Discord [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Tetra at the Tower

She was so small. She fought like a wild beast, and yet she was so small. So young. Much too young.

It had been so long since I had held a child.

All that was left was to wait for the boy. Perhaps… this one could be reasoned with. I certainly hoped so.

How long had she been in that room? Had that bastard kept her there this whole time? Like some sort of circus animal waiting to be told to perform? The poor girl. I carried the sleeping child to my chambers, painfully reminded of all the times I had done the same so long ago. Before the Flood. Before…  _ something  _ happened to me. Before the thoughts of something twisted began crawling into my mind like biting ants.

I tucked her into my own bed with care that I had thought myself no longer capable of. She made a tiny sound, but did not wake. Not even thinking, I gently patted her head. I realized that I was smiling for the first time in what seemed to be eternity.

With a wave of my hand, I replaced the furniture with a small pool of water. The sound of waves. In that moment, I could have sworn she smiled, just slightly, in her sleep.

~~~

“Do not be so hasty, boy…”

He hesitated. When our eyes met, there was doubt. He was  _ thinking. _ Good.

“Do you not question the motivations of your king? Do you not question the right of the gods to destroy and slaughter on a massive scale? To leave a dead, cruel sea where life once flourished?”

He said nothing. Just as the last one had.

“I seek to undo the tragedy that befell this land and left your ancestors nothing but suffering. I mean no harm to you, or to Zelda.”

“Tetra,” the child said, “Her name is Tetra.”

Of course… I had never thought that she might have a different name. She was not the girl that had hissed hatred from the castle shadows in a bygone age. She was a pirate. A warrior. She was  _ herself. _

“Tetra…” I murmured.

“...Why.” The Hero whispered, “Why do all of this? Who… even  _ are  _ you?”

How could I explain? How should one explain divine genocide and centuries of isolation to a child? But I had to try. The truth had to be known. The memory of my people yearned to be heard.

I sighed. 

“My country,” I began, “lay in a vast desert…”


End file.
